The present invention generally relates to an advertisement determination device, system, and method and, more particularly, to a device, system, and method for determining advertisement content based on predicted cluster density analysis of advertisement targets within a dynamic visibility fence.
The nature of advertising is changing from mere display and distribution of advertising materials to providing targeted and customized content in order to more effectively persuade the subjects of the advertisement. Targeted mailings based on household demographic information have long been used but such advertising is subject to errors because of the slow and rare receiving of demographic information. However, modern devices provide real-time data, which may be analyzed to determine characteristics of a user. The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of physical objects, devices, vehicles, buildings, and other items, embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity to collect and exchange data. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more-direct integration between the physical world and computer-based systems, resulting in improved efficiency and accuracy of, for example, determining demographic information.